Quando o amor è incontrolàvel
by Deusa do anime
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome estão prestes a se declararem mas surge um grande imprevisto:Sesshoumaru.
1. Chapter 1

POR FAVOR LEIAM O AVISO ATÈ O FIM!

Olà povo.Bem..eu precisava fazer isso.Eu estou repostando essa fic pois quando a postei(já faz uns3 anos..sei la,não me lembro)eu postei totalmente errado.Essa fic foi a minha primeira fic de Inuyasha.Gostaria que vocês comparassem com a minhas recentes e tenho certeza que irão perceber como cresci como autora.Não que eu esteja falando que a fic seja ruim mas nada comparada com as minhas novas crias.Bem...leiam e verão!

**KUSSUS!**

**Deusa do Anime**


	2. Capitulo 1

Desejo...Quando o amor é incontrolável!

**Capitulo 1:Duvidas...**

Ainda em busca dos fragmentos da joia de 4 Almas Inuyasha,Kagome e cia,estao muito cansados:

Shippou- Nossa!Eu to cansado..nao consigo mais andar.

Kagome- eu também.

Miroku- Vamos parar,ja é noite e ja esta começando a fazer frio.

Sango-E eu ja estou com muito sono...-bocejando

Inuyasha- aaa..voces sao uns fracotes mesmo,ja estao cansados!-ele remungou.

Kagome- Senta!

E entao Inuyasha caiu de cara no chao.Levantou resmungou baixo e subiu numa arvore.Sango,Miroku e Shippo pegaram os sacos-de-dormir(que Kagome tinha levado pra era feudal)e deitaram sob uma arvore.Kagome estava cansada,mas sem sono,entao ela olhou para cima da arvore e viu que Inuyasha ja havia adormecido(na verdade ele so estava fingindo).

kag- Bem,ja que estao todos dormindo,eu vou la no lago- ela pensou.

E caminhou sozinha pela floresta escura.Inuyasha que estava fingindo dormir,resolveu seguir Kagome,que nao havia percebido nada.Ela caminhou um tempo e chegou ás margens do lago,deitou na grama e começou a admirar as estrelas.

Inuyasha observava de longe cada movimento de Kagome,os labios que ele tanto queria beijar,o corpo que ele tanto quer possuir...quando derrepente ele cai no chao.

Kagome ve Inuyasha e vai logo perguntando:

Kag-por que tava me espiando?-com esperanças que Inuyasha se declare.

Inu- Na..na..nada,eu so estava caminhando,to sem sono!

Kag- Aaaaa...seu mentiroso,voce tava me espiando.- e foi se aproximando com um sorriso inocente.Inuyasha a olhava enquanto falava,mas nao entendia uma palavra sequer,ele so tinha olhos para admirar os lindos labios de Kagome.Kagome se aproximou bem mais e reclamava tambem,quando foi surpreendida por Inuyasha.Ele a abraçou:

Kag-Inu...Ya.sha..- e o seu coraçao batia cada vez mais rapido.

Inu- Ka...gome...eu queria te falar uma coisa...- e os rostos deles se aproximavam mais.Inuyasha sabia que Kagome gostava dele,via que o rosto de Kagome transparecia uma total entrega,uma entrega de sentimentos guardados,que agora,finalmente seriam expostos.E Inuyasha naquele exato momento ia dizer à Kagome que a amava:

Inu- Kagome..eu ..eu te...- e Kagome ia corando mais e mais.

Shi- Kagome!- Foram interrompidos por Shippou...eles logo se soltaram,mas em seus rostos ficou a imagem corada.

Shi-eu tava te procurando,acordei e nao te vi,fiquei preocupado.

Kag- a.shippou,eu estou bem,estava sem sono e resolvi passear um pouco.

Shi- o Inuyasha...- Poft!Inuyasha deu um murro na cabeça do Shippou.

inu- Pare de falar besteira seu burro!Agora vamos dormir que amanha teremos que acordar cedo!

E todos foram pra o acampamento,em seguida dormiram,mas Kagome ainda tinha esperanças de que Inuyasha ia procura-la novamente.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Desilusoes!**

Kagome teve um lindo sonho com Inuyasha.Ela agora estava decidida que ia se declarar pra ele e assim iriam ficar juntos.Ainda era muito cedo e ela percebeu que ela foi a primeira à acordar.Levantou com cuidado pra nao acordar os outros,ela estava tao feliz.

Ela caminha para o lago quando ouve uma voz bem baixinha,era o inuyasha.Ela olhou depressa pra ele e viu que falava enquanto dormia.Chegou mais perto pra tentar ouvir o que ele falava:

Inu- Ki...Kyou...e em seguida calou-se.

kagome nao acreditava no que estava ouvindo!Correu para o Lago,e se jogou na grama...ela estava totalmente confusa,nao entendia o que se passava no coraçao de Inuyasha:

Kag- mas...mas..ontem ele quase se declarava para mim,quase nos beijamos,e hoje...- ela baixou a cabeça- hoje.ele fala na Kikyou,pois é...ele ainda ama a Kikyou.

Nesse momento,ela sentiu um odio tao grande de Inuyasha:

Kag- Como ele pôde...brincar com meus sentimentos!Quem ele acha que eu sou?A substituta da Kikyou?Eu nao admito isso!- Mas logo ela lembrou do abraço de Inuyasha,sua feiçao mudou rapidamente,de brava para o unico garoto que ela amou de verdade,pôde engana-la assim.

Ela tirou varias conclusoes:

Kag- Com certeza ele so me quer,porque sou parecida com a Kikyou.Quando aquela Alma Penada aparecer ele vai me abandonar.É isso!Mas ele me paga!

Esse mar de pensamentos foi quebrado por Sango:

San- Voce esta bem?

Kag- si...sim...claro!- ela disfarçou com um sorriso amarelo.

San- Vamos?

Kag- claro,mas antes...eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

San- Pode perguntar.

Kag- Eu ja percebi a troca de olhares entre voce eo Miroku...- Sango corou da cabeça aos pés.

San- Kagome...voce ..voce..esta vendo coisas...

Kag- Só vou te falar uma coisa...Va em FRENTE! - Sango sorriu docemente,mas logo foram interrompidas por Inuyasha,Miroku e Shippou,que impacientes as chamavam pra continuar a busca(mas claro,depois que tomassem o cafe da manha).

NO CAMINHO

Sango,Miroku e Shippou iam conversando animadamente.Kagome e Inuyasha vinham logo atras,mas sem trocarem uma palavra.Inuyasha percebeu a friesa com que Kagome o estava tratando.Caminharam por muito tempo,ate que resolveram parar para descansar:

San- To morrendo de fome,vou procurar maçãs.

Shi- aaa..posso ir?

San-claro que sim!Vamos?

Mir- Eu tb vou.No caso de algum Youkai te perseguir...- Sango corou na mesma hora...e sorriu para ele.E la se foi os tres alegres(nossa ta parecendo estoria infantil).

Inu- Nossa o Miroku ta gostando mesmo da Sango.- Kagome o olhou com despreso,mas por dentro sentia uma dor enorme.

Sentou embaixo da arvore,e Inuyasha tambem,sentou ao lado dela:

Inu- Kagome..ontem...eu nao consegui terminar o que eu queria falar...

Kag- E nem precisa!O que voce pensa que eu sou?Uma reserva?- Inuyasha nao entendia o que Kagome falava...

Inu- Kagome!Quer me explicar o que esta acontecendo!

Kagome continuava a berrar e ele a segurou em seus braços.

Kag- Hoje,enquanto voce dormia ,falou na Kikyou.Voce ainda a ama...e começou a chorar.

Inu- Kagome,eu AMO VOCE!- e a beijou.Foi um beijo longo.Mas Kagome interrompeu:

Kag- Que..que..pena que voce magoou meu coraçao Inuyasha.- e saiu correndo.Inuyasha saiu correndo atras dela,a chamava,mas ela so corria...de repente ela esbarra com alguem,olha e corre para Inuyasha.

Inu- o que vc ta fazendo aqui!

(Desconhecido)-Ora,ora,ora...que bom nos encontrarmos Inuyasha..


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: O desconhecido...**

Inu- O que vc quer aqui Seshomaru?

Seshomaru- Ja vi que voce brigou com essa humana desprezivel.

Kag- Olha como fala comigo...

Inu- Kagome,corra,va para um lugar seguro!

Kag- Nao!Eu nao vou te abandonar!

Sesh-Ôoo,que bonito!O casal ridiculo!

Inu-Cale-se seu maldito!- e avançou em cima de Seshomaru,com mas Garras retalhadoras de Almas.Mas Seshomaru,desviou com facilidade:

Sesh- Ha ha ha...(que sorriso sedutor!)Voce ainda nao colocou nessa sua cabeça de Meio-Youkai que voce nao é Páreo para mim?

Inu-aaa...cale-se seu...- e o atacou de novo!

Kag- Inuyasha! Tome cuidado!- Kagome Gritava.

Inu- Eu ja falei pra voce sair daqui Kagome!

Sesh- Vá logo!Depois eu acabo com voce e com os outros!

Kagome correu.

Sesh- Inuyasha,se voce antes nao conseguia me atacr,agora é que voce nao vai conseguir mesmo!

Inu- Pare de falar besteiras!- E o atacou novamente.Mas Seshomaru desviou com MUITA facilidade.

Inu- Como isso é possivel?

Sesh- Inuyasha,seu tolo!Eu agora possuo mais fragmentos da joia!

Inu- Nao pode ser!

Sesh- Acredite Meio-Youkai...(com um sorriso discreto),agora voce vai morrer!- e atacou Inuyasha.

E foi assim que eles lutaram por varios minutos(eu nao vou detalhar a luta,porque isso nao interessa..hehehe).Inuyasha ficou muito ferido:

Inu- Maldito!- Inuyasha ajoelhado de tanta dor,ja quase desmaiando.

Sesh-Agora voce vai morrer!-efoi avançando...

Kag- Naaaoooo!-Kagome grita,e lança uma flexa.

Inu- ka...go...me...- e logo Inuyasha desmaia.Seshomaru desvia da flexa:

Sesh-Hunf!Humana estupida,acha que vai me fazer coscegas com essa flexa?

Kag- É melhor voce deixar o Inuyasha em paz,senao...

Sesh- Senao o que?Voce vai me matar? Hahahaha...nao me faça rir.

Kag- Inuyasha!-ela se ajoelha e o pega em seus braços.

Sesh- Nao se preocupe,ele ainda nao morreu,so desmaiou.Vou acabar com ele agora.

Kagome se levanta e vai em direçao a Seshomaru com a cabeça baixa.

Sesh- O que voce ta fazendo?Uma nova tatica para me matar?hahaha.

Kag- Voce nao tem compaixao?-ela diz em lagrimas.

Sesh- Eu nao gosto de ninguem,principalmente de quem tem sangue humano.Sao seres despreziveis!

Kag- Seu...seu...- Kagome avança em cima dele derrepente,e começa a dar murros!Seshomaru surpreso cai para tras e Kagome cai em cima dele dando murros.Seshomaru segura o pulso de Kagome,mas ele percebe que seus rostos estao bem proximos,e sente algo difernte.

Kag- por que odeia tanto os humanos? -ela diz em larimas,e ainda em cima dele.Seshomaru ainda confuso:

Sesh- eu...eu..- e empurra Kagome,mas devagar.Kagome cai virada de costas pra ele,e fica la chorando. Seshomaru,ainda sentado ao lado dela:

Sesh- Sua inútil...- ele fala num tom bem baixo.Mas em seguida ele da um salto e vai embora.

Depois de um tempo Kagome enxuga as lagrimas e se levanta.Ela percebe que Seshomaru foi embora,mas ainda nao conseguiu entender o por quê.

kag- Agora seria a chance dele de matar o Inuyasha,ja que ele esta desmaiado.Mas ele se foi...estranho...- mas ela logo corre em direçao à Inuyasha.

Alguns minutos depois

Inuyasha abre os olhos,procura Kagome:

Inu- Nao pode ser! Sera que o Seshomaru...fez algum mau à ela?- ele moveu a cabeça e percebeu algo.Percebeu que sua cabeça estava apoiado em algo.Ele sentou e olhou,viu que estava deitado no colo de Kagome.Kagome estava dormindo,e ele ficou admirando a beleza dela.

inu- Ka..gome...- e foi encostando seus labios nos de Kagome,ele a beijou de leve.Dai Kagome moveu a Cabeça e ele se afastou.

Kag- Voce ja acordou?- ela fala ainda com cara de sono.

Inu- Sim,mas o que houve?Onde esta o Seshomaru?

Kag- Eu nao consegui entender...ele se foi,do nada...simplesmente se foi.

Inu- Como?E por que ele nao me matou?Era a chance dele.- ele diz tentando se levantar.

Kag- Eu nao sei...

Inu- Aaaii!- ele fala com uma expressao forte de dor.Kagome o segura.

Kag- Apoie-se em mim,e nao vamos mais falar nele,agora é hora de cuidar de voce.

Dai aparece Sango,Miroku e Shippou(agora eles aparecem...hehehe)

San- O que aconteceu?

kag- Vamos pra o acampamento,la eu explicarei o que houve.

E assim eles se foram.Mas Kagome ainda nao conseguia entender a reaçao de Seshomaru,e ficava pensando.E Inuyasha tambem nao parava de pensar que o Seshomaru ia voltar para mata-lo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Pensamentos...**

Seshomaru caminhou sozinho pela floresta escura.Ele pensava muito em Kagome:

Sesh- Maldiçao,o que aquela humana ta fazendo comigo!

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo seu fiel seguidor:

Jaken- senhor Seeeshoooomaru,o que faz aqui?

Sesh- Nao te interessa!

Jak- Nossa! Ja vi que encontrou o Inuyasha.

Sesh- Sim,mas nao consegui acabar com ele!

Jak- Mas por que?Ja que ele é tao fraco perante o senhor.

Sesh- Cale-se!

E por um momento ele lembrou do rosto inocente e sereno de Kagome.Lembrou do instante em que desejou Kagome,desejou beija-la,acaricia-la e protege-la.

Jak- Senhor Seeeshomaru,por que esta tao pensativo? -E ele nao respondeu,levantou-se e caminhou sem rumo...(dessa vez Jaken nao o seguiu). Ele estava decidido!Ia ficar com a Kagome custe o que custar. Pensou numa maneira de te-la para ele,e la foi ele executar seu plano maligno... Enquanto isso...

Shi- Nossa,ja ta muito tarde.- Falava isso bocejando.

San- É verdade,eu vou dormir,Boa noite gente.

Miro- Eu te acompanho senhorita Sango. - E la se foi Sango e Miroku.

Shi- Voce nao vem mamae? - Kagome ficou espantada com o que acabara de ouvir...

Kag- eu...eu..agora nao,eu estou sem sono.

Shi- E voce papai? - Olhou para Inuyasha com cara de criança querendo carinho. Inu- O que?Por que voce ta me chamando de pai?

Shi- Porque a Kagome me trata como se fosse minha mae.

Inu- E o que é que eu tenho haver com isso?

Shi- Bem...voce e a Kagome nao sao namorados? - No mesmo instante as faces de Inuyasha e Kagome coraram...eles se entreolharam...

Kag- Shippou,é melhor voce ir dormir ta?Ja ta delirando de tanto sono.

Shi- Ok,entao Boa noite pra voces papai e mamae.- E saiu correndo.

Kag- Ve se pode...ele ja ta delirando mesmo.

Inu- Ahan... - Inuyasha olhava nos olhos de Kagome com o olhar mais sereno do mundo.Kagome estava sem graça:

Kag- Inu...Inuya...o que vc..?

Inu- O que?O que foi? - ele perguntou saindo do transe.

Kag- Eu hein!Voce ta estranho.

Inu- E voce nem imagina o por que?- ele se aproximou.O coraçao de Kagome começou a acelerar,ela queria se entregar às suas emoçoes...

Inu- Diga Kagome,voce nao imagina em quem eu estou pensando?-E se aproximou mais. Kag- Sei muito bem,voce esta pensando na Kikyou!- E se levantou.

Inu- O que?

Kag-Pois nao vou te interromper,fique ai pensando nela.E nem pense em me seguir,quero ficar sozinha!

E ela deu as costas,e Inuyasha a viu se distanciar:

Inu- Eu so penso em voce Kagome... - ele falou bem baixinho,com a voz mais doce do mundo,e viu o seu amor sumir entre as arvores. No lago...

Kag- Acho que eu vou tomar um banho,a agua esta tao quentinha. Ela tirou a roupa,exibiu seu corpo escultural e mergulhou no lago.

Kag- Vou tentar esquecer o Inuyasha um pouco e relaxar... - ela fechou os olhos,sentiu uma enorme paz e tranquilidade. Mas ali perto alguem a observava,era o seshomaru.Ele desejava aquele corpo,nao sabia o por que de ama-la,mas tinha certeza que seu sentimento era verdadeiro. Ela terminou seu banho relaxante e se enrolou numa toalha (Que ela tinha colocado na mochila).Mas ela foi surpreendida por uma voz:

Sesh- Muito bem...que banho proveitoso!

Kag- O que voce faz aqui? - Ela perguntou assustada.

Sesh- Calma,nao vou te fazer nenhum mau,muito pelo contrario...- Ele foi se aproximando. Kag-Como assim?- Ela ainda estava de toalha.

Sesh- So quero voce,e mais nada. - Ele chegou perto e acariciou o rosto dela.Kagome ainda nao entendia nada,so o olhava assustada.

Kag- Mas...eu nao o amo.

Sesh- Eu sei disso!- Ele pos suas maos nos ombros dela. -Mas meu amor vale por nos dois. Kag- Me solta!

Sesh- Nao tenha medo,voce sera minha agora. - Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela e a fez adormecer.Kagome desmaiou em seus braços e ele tocou seus labios nos labios dela suavemente...


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Continuação...

Seshoamru a tomou em seus braços e foi caminhando lentamente depois de um terno beijo.Mas foi interrompido:

Inu- Seshomaru!O que voce fez com a Kagome!- tirou a Tensaiga da bainha e foi em direçao a Seshomaru.Mas Seshomaru desviou do golpe.

Inu- Responda,o que voce esta armando dessa vez?

Sesh- Saia do meu caminho!

Inu- So sairei daqui quando eu tiver a kagome em meus braços!

Sesh- Entao voce vai ficar ai para sempre,porque eu nao vou entrega-la!Ela agora é minha!

Inuyasha nao podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo:

Inu- Voce esta fazendo isso so para me ferir,seu maldito!

Sesh- Nao,nao è nao.A Kagome sera minha esposa!

Inu- O que!- Ele nao acreditava no que estava acontecendo,o seshomaru amava a Kagome.

Sesh- E agora ela sera minha! Inu- Nao se eu nao deixar! - Ele correu numa grande velocidade,e arranhou as costas de Seshomaru com Tensaiga.Ele so conseguiu isso com facilidade porque seshomaru nao podia fazer movimentos bruscos,pois,ele estava segurando Kagome e nao queria solta-la.Mas em compensaçao ele deixou Kagome cair. Sesh- Seu maldito! - Ele falava com dor. - Eu vou,mas eu voltarei para buscar o que é meu: a Kagome.

Inu- E desde quando ela é sua?

Sesh- Ainda nao é,mas sera quando nos casarmos. - e ele se foi deixando esse aviso. Com a queda,Kagome acordou e estava assustada,so pensava em Inuyasha:

Kag- Inuyasha,Inuyasha - ela falava muito assustada,e nao tinha percebido que ele estava ali.

Inu- Eu estou aqui Kagome. - Ele disse isso abraçando ela.

Kag- O..o..Sesho...maru. - Ela começou a chorar.

Inu- Calma eu estou aqui pra te proteger Kagome.

Kag- Ele queria ...se aproveitar de mim. (nao se esqueçam que ela ainda esta so de toalha). Inu- Eu sei,mas eu nao deixarei.

Kag- Dai eu falei que nao o amava e...

Inu- Psiu...- ele a interrompeu.- eu sei quem voce ama Kagome. Kagome baixou o rosto,mas ele ergueu o queixou dela suavemente e seus rostos ficaram bem proximos:

Inu- Nao precisa ter duvidas Kagome,voce sabe que...que...EU TE AMO.

Kagome nao podia acreditar no que ouvia,mas ainda tinha duvidas.

Kag- Inuyasha,eu nao quero que me faça de boba.Eu ouvi voce falando o nome Kikyou enquanto dormia.

Inu- Eu tive um pesadelo,eu sonhei que ela tinha atirado outra flecha em mim,mas dessa vez eu morria.

Kag- Inuyasha,agora eu acredito. - ela percebeu em seus olhos que ele falava a verdade. Inu- Entao...voce...

Kag- sim...eu tambem te...Amo. - Inuyasha a beijou suavemente, ela deitou sobre ele e eles se beijaram ternamente.Mas Kagome esquecera de um detalhe,ela estava de toalha.Dai ela interrompeu o momento:

Kag- Meu Deus!Eu esqueci que ainda estou de toalha. - Inuyasha corou.

Inu- A.aa..entao va se vestir! - E kagome foi,mas ele nao resistiu e foi espiar.Ele gravava em sua memoria cada curva do corpo de Kagome e o desejo de possui-la aumentava mais ainda,ele tinha vontade de abraça-la ali mesmo naquele momento,de beija-la,mas ele conteve o anseio. Depois de um tempo Kagome ja havia se arrumado:

Kag- Bem...é melhor nos irmos ne?

Inu- Nao,ainda nao...terminamos... - ele foi se aproximando.

Kag- Concordo com voce. –

Ela foi se aproximando tambem. Os Dois se abraçaram e se beijaram loucamente,a paixao ali reinava.As caricias aumentavam e tomavam mais liberdade...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Soluções...**

Eles se beijavam intensamente,sem medo de amar,mas...(como sou dramatica..)foram interrompidos por algo:

Inu- To sentindo o cheiro de algum Youkai...-falava ele enquanto se desprendia de Kagome(eles estavam agarrados e quase se engulindo).

Kag- Esta vindo pra ca?

Inu- Nao,sinto que ele esta longe,e nao esta mais se movimentando.

kag- aaaah...entao nao corremos risco.- ela dizia enquanto o abraçava.

Inu- Nao mesmo,eu acho...- e deu um lento e terno beijo em Kagome.

As folhas das arvores começaram a tremer,e o chao tambem...era o Youkai,que num passe de magica ja estava avançando em cima de Inuyasha,que saltou segurando Kagome e a colocou em um lugar seguro:

Inu- Kagome,fique aqui e nao va para la.- ele apontava para o local onde o Youkai estava.

Kag- Inuyasha...tome cuidado...- ela falava com a voz mais serena.

Inu- certo,eu tomarei.- ele a beijou e num salto voltou para lutar.A luta durou pouco tempo,Inuyasha acabou logo com o Youkai(isso mesmo Inuyasha,nao tenha piedade),e ele volta todo orgulhoso:

Inu- Viu como cortei ele em pedaços?Ele é muito fraco apesar de possuir 2 fragmentos da joia.

Kag- sim eu sei,mas é melhor voltar-mos para o acampamento.

E eles se foram,mas nao se abraçaram,pois nao queriam que os outros percebecem algo sobre os dois(que ainda nao é nada certo).

PELA MANHÃ

Todos acordaram e foram na vila para visitar a velha Kaede,ela estava ansiosa por noticias dos fragmentos da Joia de Quatro Almas:

Kaede- Ate que enfim voces apareceram!

KAg- Viemos o mais rapido que pudemos.

Kaede- Kagome,quero falar com voce a sós..- ela falou enquanto olhava para todos.Que logo se retiraram,mas Inuyasha tem uma enorme capacidade de ouvir à longa distância.

Kaede- Kagome,o vilarejo foi atacado.

Kag- O que?

Kaede- Isso mesmo,nossos homens tentaram impedir,mas o inimigo é muito forte para nós.

Kag- E esse Youkai,queria roubar algo?

Kaede- É isso que eu nao sei.Sabe qual era o Youkai?

Kag- Ah!Por favor fale que ja estou muito preocupada.Sera que estava procurando o Inuyasha?

Kae- Era o Seshomaru e estava prourando voce!

Nesse momento lagrimas desceram do rosto de Kagome:

Kag- Meu deus!Eu nao sei mais o que fazer,ele agora vive dizendo que me ama e quer se casar comigo...- e abraçou Kaede.

Kagome contou tudo o que havia acontecido com ela,e queria ajuda.

Kae-E o que Inuyasha pretende fazer para te prteger?

Kag- Eu nao sei,o Seshomaru tem fragmentos tambem,e o Inuyasha nao te condiçoes de me proteger...

Nesse tempo todo de conversa,Inuyasha ouvia tudo,e nao parava de arranjar uma maneira de salvar Kagome,ou seja, a mulher que ama.

Kag- Kaede,preciso de ajuda,ou senao,o Seshomaru pode fazer algum mau aos outros tambem.

Kae- Ja sei!So existe uma maneira de voce ficar protegida.

Kag- Fale logo por favor!

Kaede- A unica maneira é...

**Por incrível que pareça eu recebi comentários dessa fic!VIVA!**

**Bjos especiais:**

**Ashley-seshomaru:Bem, apesar do meu casal favorito ser Kagome e Inuyasha eu resolvi colocar o Sesshomaru pra formar um triângulo.Eu Amo o Seshomaru!Mas eu já li varias fics que o casal è Sessh e Kag.Sim eu já postei essa fic em outro site, já tem uns 4 anos.Foi no extinto fanfiction.locaweb.Mas também já postei essa fic nesse site mas eu postei a fic toda de uma vez sò numa única pagina.Agora resolvi acompanhando a fic.Kissus!**

**Animeatica: Relaxada?Hum...não entendi...Mas tudo bem(.)Acredito verdadeiramente que se interessou pela briga de irmãos...Hihihi.Lógico que pode me adicionar!Fico muito feliz pelo su comentário!Não me abndone, ok?BJOS!**

**Deusa do Anime**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: Soluções...2**

Continuação

Kae- Você e o Inuyasha devem ir para sua era!Mas sem serem vistos.

Kag- é verdade!Como nao pensei nisso?

Kae- Voces devem ir hoje mesmo,antes que o Seshomaru apareça.  
Kae- Sim...eu ja sei o que voce vai falar.

Kag- E se o Seshomaru ficar sabendo?Com certeza ele vai pular no poço e como possui fragmentos da joia,vai conseguir chegar na minha era.

Kae- Huuum...vou pensar em algo...

Kag- Enquanto isso eu vou falar com o Inuyasha.- ela sai correndo,e encontra Inuyasha em cima de uma arvore.

Kag- Inuyasha...preciso falar com você...

Inu- Eu ja sei o que esta se passando.

Kag- Mas como?aaa...você estava escutando a nossa conversa ,hein?

Inu- Hunf! -ele fez cara de que nao estava ligando pra ela.

Kag- entao...eu vou pegar minha mochila la na aldeia e volto logo pra gente poder ir...

Inu- Nao vou! -ele interrompeu.

Kag- voce vai sim,desça dai agora!

Inu- Hahaha...nao desço e voce nao pode fazer nada.

Kag- Ah é? SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!- E ele caiu de cara no chão.

Depois que ele se levantou reclamando,kagome disse:

Kag- Voce quer morrer?

Inu- claro que nao!

Kag-Entao por que nao quer ir pra minha era?La estaremos seguros.

Inu- é porque... - el foi se aproximando de KAgome,como o olhar mais sereno.

Inu- porque nao precisamos fugir,eu sou muito forte para te proteger Kagome...-ele a abraçou.

Kag- Inu..Yasha...- seus rostos foram se aproximando.

Kae- Kagome!- Kaede estava procurando Kagome,para poder partir logo.

Kag- Vamos?- ela segurou a mao de Inuyasha.

Inu- va.vamos...- Foram em direçao à Kaede(ja tinham soltado as maos).

Kae- Ja achei uma maneira do Seshomaru nao ir para sua Era.

Kag- Fale logo,por favor!

Kae- Vou por uma barreira magica no poço.

Inu- Uma barreira?Mas dai ninguem nao vai poder nem ir e nem voltar atraves do poço.

Kag- é verdade,como voltaremos depois?

Kae- Esse é o problema,a barreira dura por 7 dias.

Inu- 7 dias?

Kae- Sim.Mas essa é a unica maneira de ficar longe do Seshomaru.

Kag- Vamos Inuyasha...e vovó Kaede,obrigada por tudo.

Kade- Daqui a sete dias eu vejo voces.

E Inuyasha e Kagome pularam no poço-come-ossos.

Na casa de Kagome

Kag- Mãe!Souta!Vovô!

Inu- É...acho que nao tem ninguem em casa.

Kag- Nao acredito no que to lendo.-ela le uma carta que a sua mãe deixou na escrivania do seu quarto:

_Oi Filha, _

O pessoal do Templo resolveu viajar para a Cidade Santa(nao sei de onde tirei essa ideia --),voltaremos

daqui à 7 dias.E se alimente direito ,ta?

_Beijos de sua maezinha._

Inu- o que diz?

Kag- Minha familia viajou,e so volta daqui à 7 dias.

Inu- Entao quer dizer que ficaremos sozinhos?-ele falava corado.

Kag- pois é..- ela dizia tremula.Entao ficou um silencio.Depois de um tempo Kagome disse:

Kag- Nossa,agora vou ficar sempre em casa.

Inu- por que?Voce nao tem que ir naquele lugar...chamado colegio?

Kag- aaa..nao.Eu to de ferias.Nao preciso ir ao colegio por um bom tempo.

Inu- entao...- ele ficava emcabulado.

Kag- que tal voce tomar um banho,pra ficar bem cheiroso?- e foi empurando ele para o banheiro.Ela ja havia comprado roupas pra dar de presente a ele,caso precisasse vir a esta Era.

Kag- Voce entra na banheira,e use todos os produtos.

Inu- mas...mas eu nao sei como usar essas coisas!

Kag- aaa...é mesmo,tinha me esquecido.Entao poe uma sunga que eu te dou banho.

Ele colocou a Sunga,e ela o maiô.Encheu a banheira,pegou toalhas...:

Kag- entre na banheira Inuyasha.- ele entrou.

Ela pegou o sabonete liquido,despejou um pouco em suas maos.Em seguida começou a passar suavemente nas costas de Inuyasha,nos ombros.E ele sentia uma sensaçao tao boa,sentia um grande prazer.

Depois Kagome passou Shampoo nos cabelos prateados de Inuyasha:

Kag- Prontinho!Agora é só voce entrar no chuveiro e tirar o Shampoo do cabelo.- ela falava enquanto ia se trocar em seu quarto.

Inu- sim...- ele dizia,sem esquecer o momento prazeroso em que vivera por um instante com Kagome.

Kag- Ah!E voce pode se trocar ai mesmo. - e seguiu para seu quarto.

No quarto

Kagome nao conseguia tirar a imagem do Inuyasha da cabeça,ela lembrava do seu fisico tentador.Vestia uma camisola,pois ja era noite.Inuyasha ia entrando no quarto,sem bater,e viu Kagome terminando de vestir a camisola,mas ela nao havia percebido que ele tinha entrado.Terminado de se trocar,Kagome viu Inuyasha:

Kag- Inu...Inuyasha!Voce...me viu...?- ele nao respondeu.Foi se aproximando de Kagome.E o coraçao dela acelerou:

Inu- Kagome...eu..-ele foi pegando no rosto dela e aproximando mais do seu.Kagome sentia uma moleza,sentia uma sensaçao de entrega,o que Inuyasha percebeu.Ela pôs suas maos nos ombros dele.

E um beijo terno e suave fez com que seus labios se tocassem.Depois de um tempo as caricias tomaram mais liberdade.Inuyasha empurrou lentamente Kagome na cama,e ficou sobre ela.Os beijos eram mais intensos,suas linguas brincavam em suas bocas.Inuyasha deslizou suas maos nos ombros de Kagome,e as alças da camisola dela deslizaram junto com as maos dele entao...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: Um dia muito bom...(quase)**

Continuação

Inu- Kagome!- ele berrava.

Kagome acordou assustada.(pessoal no capitulo anterior,Kagome estava só imaginando uma cena romantica com Inuyasha...heheh,voces acharam que era tudo verdade hein?Mas quem sabe se ira acontecer no decorrer da historia?)

Inu- Kagome!- ele berrava mais alto.

Ainda assustada correu em direçao ao banheiro. Kag- O que foi?

Inu- Meus olhos!Aaaiii,ta ardendo!

Kag- Ai ai ai...voce nao fechou os olhos para entrar no chuveiro?  
Inu- Eu nao ia adivinhar que isso ardia,me ajuda logo!

Kagome lavou os olhos de Inuyasha e pensava"hunf!So podia ser sonho mesmo,um cara grosso como esse...".

Inu- Agora esta melhor.- e ele foi saindo do banheiro com cara emburrada.

Kag- Ai ai...voce nao muda nunca Inuyasha.- e foi preparar o jantar.(Miojo)

No jantar

Kagome preparou Miojo,pôs a mesa:

Kag- Venha Inuyasha,o jantar ta na mesa!

E eles se sentaram na mesa,sem trocar uma palavra.Inuyasha so faltava enfiar a cara no prato,nem percebeu que sujou a camisa.E Kagome nem tocou no prato,so observava Inuyasha e pensava"aaa,como aquele sonho podia ser verdade,os beijos...".

E Inuyasha olhou para Kagome,meio desconfiado:

Inu- Kagome...!

Kag- O que?Sim?O que é?- falao meio sem jeito.

Inu- Por que é que voce ta olhando para mim?- falava num tom rude.

Kag- Nada.- e ela suspirou.

Inu- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo...- ele foi se aproximando e olhou bem nos olhos de Kagome,tentando descobrir algo.

Kag- hã?Nao é nada nao.- e seu coraçao acelerou.

Inu- Voce tem certeza?

Kag- ahan!

E entao Inuyasha voltou sua atençao para o Miojo,e continuou a comer como um porco.Kagome irritada levantou-se:

Kag- Voce é um idiota!- e saiu.Ela foi para a arvore sagrada que tem no templo onde mora.Ela sentou e recostou na arvore pensando:

Kag-"Nossa,ele nao sente o mesmo por mim,deve gostar mesmo é da Kikyou!Se gostasse de mim ja teria desconfiado que eu o quero,que eu o amo muito...".

Entao Kagome resolveu entrar,pois estava muito frio la fora.Quando ela entrou,Inuyasha estava sentado no sofa,ela ligou a televisão,e sentou no sofá ao lado.Inuyasha estranhou a maneira que Kagome estava se comportando.Ja havia começado a desconfiar,mas nao queria arriscar.

Kag- Bem,eu ja vou dormir,voce dorme na cama do Souta,ok?

Inu- Sim.- ele sentia a frieza com que Kagome o tratava.

Horas depois

Antes de ir para o quarto dormir,Inuyasha foi no quarto de Kagome.Ele ajoelhou ao lado da cama,e admirava Kagome.Depois disso,foi para o quarto e dormiu.

NA era Feudal

Ja era noite,Sango e Miroku estavam na floresta colhendo lenha.

Mir- Estou sentindo uma vibraçao maligna chegando!

San- Entao,tenho que me preparar- ela foi pegando seu osso voador.

Mir- E ja esta bem proximo.- e foi caminhado,atravessou arbustos.

San- Eu acabo com esse Youkai rapidinho,espera ele chegar ne Miroku?Miroku?Onde voce esta?- ela olhou em sua volta e Miroku havia desaparecido.

Mir- Socorro!- e Sango seguiu em direçao à voz de Miroku.

San- Miroku!Onde voce esta...- e sentiu algo segurar em seu braço."Oh,o Youkai me pegou".Ela ia gritar,mas algo tampou sua boca.

Mir- hehehe,voce tomou um susto,hein?- falou isso e levou um soco de Sango bem na cara.E ele fez uma cara de dor e caiu no chao.

San- OH,Miroku,me desculpe.- ela se ajoelhou para socorre-lo.Mas entao,Miroku segurou os ombros de Sango,e eles ficaram com os rostos bem proximos.

Mir- Eu...so queria...- e deitou Sango na grama,ficando sobre ela.

Sang- Miroku...- e entao Miroku deu um terno beijo em Sango.Depois os beijos ficaram mais intensos.

Mir-Melhor voltar-mos pra Aldeia,esqueceu que somos nos que a protege?

San- Sim,vamos.- e Miroku levantou e estendeu a mao para ajudar Sango a se levantar.Ele a puxou de leve,mas depois a puxou para perto de si numa rapidez imensa.Eles ficaram se olhando fixamente.Miroku acariciou o rosto de Sango e deu outro leve beijo e a abraçou.

Mir- Voce deve tomar cuidado,o Seshomaru aparecera a qualquer hora.

San- Eu sei.Vou tomar MUITO cuidado.- e os dois foram andando em direçao à aldeia,de maos dadas.E sango pensava"Nossa!O miroku é super carinhoso,mas eu tenho que tomar cuidado,ele é muito mulherengo!"

Chegando perto da aldeia,eles avistaram fogo e ouviam gritos desesperados...o que sera que esta havendo na aldeia?


	10. A destruiçao

**Capitulo 9: A destruição.**

Na era Feudal:

San- Vamos logo Miroku!- diz Sango pegando seu osso voador.

Mir- O inimigo é muito forte,estou sentindo a vibraçao maligna dele.

San-Entao vamos logo!- e eles correram ate a aldeia.

O inimigo feria varias pessoas,e Kaede tentava empedi-lo:

Kae- Pare com isso!- mas o inimigo nao tinha piedade.Quem seria o inimigo?(ate parece que ninguem sabe quem é).É claro que era o Seshomaru:

Ses- Ja falei que os deixarei em paz quando a Kagome estiver comigo!Onde ela esta!

Kae- Nao sabemos!

Ses- E onde esta o Inuyasha?Esta com ela?

Kae- Nao sei.

Ses- Acho que ja sei onde a Kagome esta...- e correu em direçao ao poço come-ossos.

Kae- Afaste-se do poço Seshomaru. -ela fala enquanto corre atras dele apontando a flexa.

Ses- Saia daqui,ou senao...eu acabo com voce sua humana desprezivel! Kae- Nao saio,voce deve deixar a Kagome em paz.Ela nao te ama!- Ao ouvir essas palavras uma enorme energia o envolveu,ele estava muito enfurecido:

Ses- Por falar tamanha mentira ira pagar,mas la no Inferno!- ele fala avançando em cima de Kaede com suas garras venenosas.Mas ele derrepente para o ataque:

Ses- Maldiçao!- ele olha para seu ombro ensanguentado.

Kikyou- Ja faz muito tempo que nao nos vemos de novo Seshomaru.

Ses- Como ousa...- ele diz com dor.

Kik- Deixe o meu vilarejo em paz!- ela fala num tom ameaçador.(ate que o pote de barro sabe espantar Youkais...heheh).

Jaken- Vamos sssenhor SSSeshomaru,ela colocou algum veneno na flexa.

Ses- Voce ainda me paga Kikyou,eu voltarei!- e saiu voando em sua nuvem de fumaça.

Kae- Ki...Kikyou,voce voltou...mas como?

Kik- Vamos voltar para a aldeia e la contarei toda a historia.

E elas caminharam para o vilarejo.

Kikyou contou como havia voltado,e disse que nao sairia mais da aldeia.Ela perguntou pelo Inuyasha e Kaede contou tudo que havia acontecido com ele e Kagome:

Kik- Aaaa,entao por isso o Seshomaru atacou a vila?- ela fala num tom raivoso e pensa"O que aquela garotinha tem?Ela atrai todos os Youkais".

Kae- E é por isso que eu lacrei o poço,para ele nao passar para a era atual.

Kik- Entao amanha continuaremos a jornada.Vamos dormir.

Mas durante a noite Kikyou nao parava de pensar em Inuyasha.Sentia um pouco de ciumes e so pensava:Äquela garota deve estar la abraçando MEU Inuyasha"(a megera é possessiva).

Pela manha na era ATUAL

Kagome e Inuyasha tomavam cafe-da-manha,quando a campanhia toca,e Kagome vai ver quem é:

Kag- Hojo?O que...voce quer?

Hojo- Bom dia querida Kagome!Gostaria de sair hoje à noite comigo? - KAgome foi pega de surpresa e nao sabia o que dizer,ela nao queria ir,mas ela pensava"Se eu for talvez o Inuyasha fique com ciumes..hehehe".E nao é que era verdade?Inuyasha estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que eles estavam conversando.E dai Kagome falou bem alto so pra Inuyasha ouvir:

Kag- Claro que sim Hojo,eu saio com voce hoje.

Hojo- Entao eu passo aqui às 19:00 horas ok?

Kag- Pode vir,tchau.- ela se sentia poderosa naquele momento,e entrou toda sorridente,o que deixou Inuyasha intrigado:

Inu- O que aquele Garoto queria?

Kag- Ele quer que eu saia com ele hoje à noite(suspira).

Inu- E eu vou ficar aqui sozinho?

Kag- E o que é que tem?

Inu- Nada.- ele diz emburrado.

Kag- Vou escolher a minha roupa,ok?- e vai para seu quarto triunfante.

Entao Inuyasha pensa:"Vou ter que arranjar uma maneira desse encontro nao dar certo".Entao ele passou a tarde inteira pensativo,para a gloria de Kagome.Depois de varias alternativas...

Inu-"Ja sei!Quando ela for tomar banho, eu..."

Meia hora antes do encontro,Kagome sai do quarto, toda arrumada, e da de cara com Inuyasha sentado no sofá.E Inuyasha nao parava de admira- la,"ëla esta tao linda!"ele pensava.

Kag- Ah!Eu esqueci minha bolsa no quarto.- e foi pegar.

Inu- Agora é hora de por o plano em açao.

O Plano

Inuyasha tocou a campanhia,Depois de uns dois minutos Kagome aparece correndo:

Kag- É o Hojo?

Inu- Sim,ele disse que nao vai poder ir ao encontro.

Kag- Mas por que?

Inu- Nao sei,ele disse que era serio.

Kag- Que pena,agora eu vou ter que me trocar.

Inu- Nao! - e se aproxima de Kagome.

Kag- O que foi?- ela diz tremula.

Inu- Voce esta tao linda Kagome...- ele segura a mao dela.

Kag- Inu...Yasha...- seus rostos foram se aproximando e deram um leve beijo que logo foi interrompido pela campanhia:

Kag- Mas quem sera?- e olha pra Inuyasha,que fez uma cara de coitado.

Inu- Deve ser o tal moleque.

Kag- Nao acredito que voce estava mentindo.

Inu- Desculpe,nao queria atrapalhar seu encontro com esse garoto.- e baixou a cabeça.Kagome abriu a porta:

Kag- Hojo,me perdoe,mas nao poderei sair hoje.

Hojo- O que houve?Voce esta com outra doença?

Kag- Sim.Nao estou bem,me perdoe.

Hojo- Tudo bem,outro dia nos saimos,ok? -e ele sai.

Inu- Kagome,que doença é essa?- ele pergunta preocupado.

Kag- A doença?É o AMOR seu bobinho. -e ela abraça Inuyasha,que a beija intensamente:

Inu- Eu te amo tanto KAgome...

Kag- Eu tambem Inuyasha...- e se beijaram novamente,mas Kagome se beliscava para ter certeza de que nao estava sonhando.

Inu- Eu quero estar sempre ao seu lado.

Kag- Eu tambem...- e acaricia o rosto dele dando leves beijos na face dele.

NA era FEUDAL

Kikyou estava se lavando no lago,pensando em Inuyasha.Ëu ja tenho um plano pra te-lo de volta..


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10: Segredos revelados...**

Kikyou continuava a se refrescar no lago quando,ouve uma voz:

Ses- ola Kikyou...- Seshomaru fala num tom ironico.

Kik- O que voce quer?- ela levanta com rapidez e vai se vestindo.

Ses- Ha ha ha,voce agiu da mesma forma,como na ultima vez...

Kik- Pare!Isso é passado,e é melhor voce esquecer.

Ses- Ahan,eu ja esqueci.

Mas do que sera que eles estao falando?Agora a historia vai mudar!

**Flash Back**

Ha muitos anos atras,bem antes de Inuyasha ser lacrado e Kikyou morrer... Kik- Claro que sim seu bobo.

Ses- Voce demorou,estou esperando a um tempao.- ele diz pondo suas maos nos ombros de Kikyou.Kikyou o abraça:

Kik- Eu estava tentando despistar o Inuyasha.

Ses- O que?Eu acabo com ele e ficaremos juntos para sempre!

Kik- NAO!- ela se afasta.

Ses- Voce o ama?

Ela nao respondeu nada,caminhou lentamente a margem do lago e sentou.Seshomaru ja havia entendido a resposta:

Ses- Entao por que voce vive comigo tambem?E sempre fala que vai terminar com o Inuyasha,eu ja falei que se eu acabasse com ele ficariamos juntos sem problemas,mas voce nao quer que eu o mate.

Kik- Voce nao entende...

Ses- Entendo sim,voce esta brincando com meus sentimentos.

Kik- Nao! ela levanta e o beija.Seshomaru se afasta:

Ses- Voce tera que escolher um de nos dois.Amanha quero a resposta!- e vai andando entre os arbustos.Kikyou chora desesperadamente sem saber o que fazer(isso ai,pode chorar ate morrer de novo,ou melhor,morrer de verdade,pra sempre...).

É isso ai pessoal,podem ficar espantados.A kikyou e o Seshomaru eram amantes eo Inuyasha era "corno"(perdoem-me pelo vocabulario).Por isso que o Seshomaru tinha tanta raiva de Inuyasha,por que A resposta de Kikyou foi:

(No outro dia)

Ses- Bem,agora terei voce so pra mim...- e foi abraçando ela,que logo se afastou:

Kik- Nao,eu fico com o Inuyasha.Eu o amo Muito!

Ses- Tudo bem,voce fez a sua escolha,e um dia veras,o Inuyasha nao te amara eternamente.(é isso mesmo!)

Foi dai que alguns dias depois houve o acontecimento onde Kikyou e Inuyasha foram enganados por Naraku...

**Fim do Flash Back**

Ses- Isso mesmo.Voce me trocou por ele,e agora...ele ama outra,a mesma que eu amo!Sera que o Inuyasha nunca me deixara amar em paz?

Kik- Mas eu ainda vou reconquista-lo!Voce vai ver.

Ses- Hahaha,mas eu vou mata-lo,e ficarei com a KAgome.

Kik- Entao vamos fazer um acordo.Eu tento acabar com o amor de Inuyasha por essa garota e voce tenta conquista-la.

Ses- Parece justo.É o que faremos!

Na era atual

Inu- Kagome,falta 2 dias para podermos voltar.

Kag- eu sei...mas nao queria mais voltar.

Inu- Por que?

Kag- Por que...- kagome começa a lembrar que pode encontrar a Kikyou por la.

Inu- Fala.Sera que é o que eu estou pensando?

Kagome pensava:-sera que ele ja descobriu?

Inu- Voce nao quer ir porque nao quer ficar sem comer macarrao!Acertei? -Ploft,kagome cai de cara no chao.

Kag- Pelo menos ele nao descobriu.- ela pensava.

Inu- hum,quando chegar-mos la encontraremos problemas.Acho melhor voce ficar aqui Kagome.

Kag- E ficar longe de voce?Nem pensar...eu lembro daquela vez que voce me jogou no poço sem fragmentos da joia(esse é o episodio:Volte para sua era Kagome)eu fiquei morta de raiva.

Inu- Mas foi para seu propio bem.- ele a abraça.

Kag- eu sei...- e entao os dois se beijam de leve,e em seguida vao para o sofa,sentam abraçadinhos e assistem televisao.

Na era feudal

Kik- Hahaha,faltam 2 dias para meu plano entrar em açao!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11: As notícias...**

Na era atual

Inu- Esta pronta Kagome?

Kag- Estou...-ela falava com indesição.

Inu- Decida-se.

Kag- Ok,vamos lá!

E o casal pula no poço come-ossos(o que voces achavam que era...hein?)rumo á novas batalhas.

Chegando á era Feudal ja havia pessoas esperando por eles:

Kaed- Oi Kagome e Inuyasha!

Miro- Oi!

San-Oi casalzinho...-ela disse num tom ironico.

Ship-oi Kagome!- e foi pulando no colo dela.

Kag- Oi,oi,oi para todos.- ela disse muito feliz,mas Inuyasha respondeu com a cara emburrada.

Mas Kaede logo começou a conversar seriamente...

Kaed- enquanto voces estiveram na outra era,houve varias invasoes por aqui.

Kag- a aldeia foi invadida...?

Kaed- Sim,mas ja conseguimos reconstruir metade da aldeia.

San- Pessoal,vamos pra aldeia!

E la foram eles,bolando mais planos,em busca de fragmentos da Joia de Quatro Almas.

MAs ali bem perto Kikyou esperava Inuyasha,ela esperava o momento em que ele sairia sozinho para ficar sobre uma arvore,o que era de seu costume.

Todos da Aldeia almoçaram,depois alguns homens foram trabalhar e as mulheres foram arumar a casa.Mas Inuyasha foi caminhar.Foi pensando nas batalhas,nos amigos que havia feito e principalmente em Kagome...quando foi surpeendido por um golpe que o fez cair violentamente no chao.

Ses- Pensou que ia escapar assim?Tao facilmente?

Inu- Maldiçao...- e avançou com seu golpe "Garras retalhadoras de Almas",que nao teve sucesso.

Ses- Ha ha ha...seu cretino,sou muito mais forte que voce.- ele soltou suas garras venenosas.Inuyasha foi atingido e caiu desmaiado no chao.

Ses- Ha ha ha,agora o plano entra em açao...proximo destino á aldeia...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

Seshomaru saiu deixando Inuyasha ali,caido,desmaiado,sob efeito do veneno e foi em direçao á aldeia.Mas logo no caminho ele ouve ruidos e escondeu-se entre arbustos para observar quem era.Kagome caminha desesperadamente á procura de Inuyasha,ela sentia que algo de errado estava acontecendo,sentia que seu amado estava sofrendo,sentia uma fraqueza incontrolavel parecendo até que quem estava ferida era ela,mas ela estava ferida sim,nao fisicamente mas emocionalmente.

Seshomaru a observava,nem acreditava que o plano ia dar mais certo do que ele(ele e a Kikyou)imaginavam "Nao foi preciso eu ir ate ela,ela veio ate a mim"- pensava Seshomaru que acabara de sair dos seus pensamentos e ia começar a executar seu plano.Kagome sentia muito medo pois lembrara do que Kaede e Sango lhe disseram antes dela sair:

**Flash back:**

Kaed- Kagome,o Inuyasha esta bem...nao se preocupe.

Sang- É verdade,ele sabe se cuidar.

Kaed-Voce que tem que tomar cuidado,o Seshomaru esta á solta.

Kag- Eu sei,mas mesmo assim eu vou me arriscar.

San- Kagome,deixe-me ir com voce,assim estara mais segura.

Kag- Nao,eu quero ir só.- e saiu correndo com a feiçao muito preocupada.

San-Espero que voce fique bem amiga...

**Fim do Flash Back**

Kagome viu os arbusto mexendo e começou a diminuir os passos.

Seshomaru sai triunfante:

Ses- Ola,quanto tempo.- fala num tom ironico.

Kag- Sai daqui,deixe-me em paz.

Ses- E por que voce acha que eu devo sair?

Kag- Porque eu amo o Inuyasha,e nunca havera nada entre eu e voce!

Ses- Tem certeza?Eu acho que nao...-e foi se aproximando.

Kag- Afaste-se,nunca tocará um dedo em mim!- foi pegando o arco e a flexa e ficou em posiçao de ataque,apontando a flexa para seshomaru.

Ses- Voce tem coragem de me matar?

Kag- Claro,so assim eu terei certeza de que serei feliz ao lado de quem amo,ou seja,ao lado do Inuyasha.

Ses- Que pena,porque se voce me matar estara matando o Inuyasha tambem...

Kag- Como?Nao fale asneiras!- esticou o arco para atirar a flexa.

Ses- O inuyasha esta morrendo nesse momento,e so eu tenho o antidoto para cura-lo.

Kag- O que?- ela ajoelhou com cabeça baixa.- E o que eu tenho que fazer para salva-lo?

Ses- Case comigo!- Seshomaru estava convencido de que era o vencedor.

Kagome parou para pensar e Seshomaru nao lhe deixara outra escolha,tudo o que ela queria era ver o seu amor bem.

Mas enquanto Kagome pensava,no outro lado da floresta às margens de um lago,Inuyasha acorda,meio fraco e ve Kikyou ajoelhada ao seu lado:

Kik- Que bom que acordou,meu amor...

Inu- O que..es..esta...falando?- ele dizia com a voz tremula.

Kik- agora,tenho certeza que voce e eu seremos felizes juntos.- e acariciou o rosto de Inuyasha.

Inu- Nao,onde esta a Kagome?- ele dizia enquanto retirava a mao de Kikyou do seu rosto.

Kik- ?Voce a ama?- Inuyasha ficou em silencio.

Kikyou tinha a resposta,Inuyasha nao a amava mais,agora Kagome ocupara um lugar especial no coraçao dele,o lugar que um dia Kikyou havia ocupado.

Inu- Eu amo muito a Kagome,e se eu perde-la nao conseguirei mais viver.

Ao ouvir tamanhas palavras,Kikyou levantou- se,olhou para Inuyasha:

Kik- Eu te amo,e sempre te amarai Inuyasha,e o que eu mais quero é te ver feliz.- ela deu as costas à Inuyasha e foi sumindo entre as arvores.

Inu- Kikyou...- e ele caiu novamente,pois o efeito do veneno piorava,ele ja sentia sua visao embaçada.

Mas enquanto isso Seshomaru olhava para Kagome esperando a resposta mais obvia do mundo:

Kag- Sim,eu caso com voce. - ela levantava com lagrimas em sua face.

Ses- Vou mandar O Jaken preparar a cerimonia,me acompanhe.

Kag- Espere!E quanto ao Inuyasha?Voce disse que ia salva-lo.

Ses- Mandarei Jaken levar o antidoto.

Kag- E como saberei que voce esta falando a verdade?

Ses- Nao me interessa mais matar o Inuyasha,ja consegui o que queria.E é melhor ve-lo sofrer quando souber que voce é a minha mulher.

KAgome acompanhou o Seshomaru,que parou numa cabana abandonada,e ordenou que kagome entrasse.

Ses- Fique aqui,daqui a pouco voltarei para começar-mos a cerimonia.- ele saiu,mas cercou a cabana com um Miasma(energia)para que Kagome nao saisse.Kagome chorava muito,estava com medo,nao de casar mas de Inuyasha morrer.

Kag- Por que...por que,a vida foi tao cruel com nos dois meu amor...?

Jaken estava á caminho para levar o antidoto para Inuyasha:

Jaken- O messtre tem palavra messssmo.Quando o antidoto fizer efeito ele ja tera casado com a pirralha.- entao chegou ao local onde estava Inuyasha. Depois de um tempo,Seshomaru ja havia terminado os preparativos da festa e foi buscar a "noiva".

Ses- Vamos Kagome!- ele retirou o Miasma e estendeu a mao para ela levantar,deu-lhe um vestido muito bonito que ele ja havia mandado confeccionar.Ela vestiu sobre o famoso uniforme e caminhou com seu futuro marido.Seshomaru estava lindo(mais gato do que ele ja é)vestia uma roupa toda branca com um enorme pelo de raposa sobre a roupa.

Chegaram ao local da cerimonia,o padre que casava Youkais e Humanos(nao sei se existe esse tipo de padre,mas na minha estoria existe)estava esperando pelos noivos. Padre- Podemos começar?

Ses- Sim,e rapido.-eles subiram no altar improvisado,e o padre começou a cerimonia.


	14. EPILOGO

**Capitulo 13 **

Kagome nao entendia uma palavra sequer que o padre falava, tinha so seu pensamento ligado à Inuyasha:

Kag-"Sera que ele esta bem?"-ela pensava muito preocupada. Enquanto isso... Inuyasha mesmo sob efeito do veneno do Seshomaru ainda tinha um pouco de reflexos...ele sentiu o cheiro de alguem se aproximando.Era Jaken,que ia levar o antidoto:

Jak- Ola ssenhor Inuyasssssshhha.

Inu- Onde esta o Seshomaru?-ele perguntava com a voz fraca.

Jak- Nao importa.Beba isso.- ele foi colocando na boca de Inuyasha,que ainda estava indefeso.

Inu- Eu ainda nao acabei com Seshomaru.Onde ele esta?

Jak- À essa hora ja deve estar partindo para a lua-de-mel,com aquela pirralha,chamada Kagome...eu acho..

Inu- O que?TEnho que impedir...- ele tentou levantar,mas sem sucesso.

Jak- Adeus,daqui a mais um tempo voce ficara bom. E o leal seguidor de Seshomaru foi se distanciando.Inuyasha nao acreditava,nao conseguia admitir que havia perdido a pessoa que mais amou em toda sua vida. Enquanto isso...

Padre- Senhor Seshomaru,aceita a Kagome como sua legítima esposa?

Ses- Mas é claro que sim!

Padre- Senhorita Kagome aceita o Seshomaru como seu legitimo esposo?

Kag- Eu..e-u,acei...

Kik- PAre!- Kikyou interrompe o momento.

Sesh- MAs o que voce quer?

Kik- Quero a minha recompensa,so voce lucrou com nosso acordo.

Ses- Ha ha ha,nao tenho culpa se voce foi rejeitada.

Kik- O que?Vai pagar por tudo que disse!

E entao começa um duelo entre duas pessoas que nao conseguiram ser felizes no amor.Kagome aproveita a situaçao para fugir,e por sorte ninguem percebeu sua saida.

Kik- Pouparei sua vida,so o lacrarei.- ela puxa o arco e a flexa.

Ses- Nao sera tao facil...agora sinta meu veneno.- ele a ataca.Mas KIkyou desvia .E rapidamente retoma a posiçao de ataque e lança uma flexa.

Ses- Kikyou...desista,voce nao tem chances contra mim.- a flexa vira cinzas na mao dele.Ele avança mais uma vez,mas é surpreendido pela flexa de Kikyou,que o Hipenotizou e caiu no chao,desacordado.

Kik- Hunf,agora vou conquistar o que é meu.

Kagome corria pela floresta chamando Inuyasha,procurando seu amor:

Kag- Inuyasha!Onde voce esta!"Sera que ele esta...mor..ai,nao quero nem pensar".

Inuyasha ouve os chamados de Kagome:

Inu- KAgome!- e pelos chamados dele Kagome consegue seguir sua voz e o encontra.Ela o ve rescostado num tronco de uma arvore,para em frente a ele:

Kag- Que bom...que voce...está bem.Eu fico muito fe...

Inu- Feliz?É isso que voce quis dizer?- e os dois coram. Kagome ajoelhou em frente a ele:

Kag- Nao esta feliz em me ver?

Inu- Estou...mas... cade o Seshomaru?

Kag- Nao sei,eu fugi, e ele nem percebeu.

Inu- Entao quer dizer que...

Kag- Isso mesmo,eu nao me casei. Inuyasha sentiu uma alegra profunda que o fez ficar mais radiante.

Inu- Mas por que voce havia aceitado casar com ele?

Kag- Porque eu nao queria que voce morresse...e dai...eu aceitei,mas eu...

Inu- Pare...- ela foi interrompida por um abraço acolhedor de Inuyasha,um abraço cheio de amor e paixao,os dois queriam que o tempo parasse para sempre naqule instante:

Inu- Voce é muito tola.- ele segurava a face de Kagome,fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem bem proximos.

Kag- Mas eu nao queria te ver morto,entao preferi me sacrificar...porque eu..eu te a...

Inu- Eu Te amo KAgome...- e eles tocaram os labios lentamente,e aprofundaram o beijo mais romantico,mais apaixonado do Anime(hehehehehe...)

Kik- Voce vai pagar caro Inuyasha!

Isso mesmo,a megera da Kikyou interrompeu o casalsinho.

Inu- O que quer?

Kik- Ja que voce nao pode ser meu,nao sera de mais ninguem!- ela o ataca com a flexa,ele desvia.Kagome assiste tudo atras da arvore.

Kik- Por que Inuyasha...?- ela ajoelha e lagrimas brotam de seus olhos.

Inu- Kikyou,eu...- ele se aproxima.

Kik- Afaste-se de mim!- ela retoma a posiçao de ataque. Inuyasha afasta,mas Kikyou foi mais agil:

Kik- Morra Inuyasha!- e lança a flexa que vai em direçao á Inuyasha.Mas entao:

Kag- NAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!- Kagome se joga na frente de Inuyasha e a flexa entra em suas costas.Ela para de frente a Inuyasha e da um sorriso sereno.

Inu- Kagome!O que voce fez?- ela cai nos braços dele ainda viva e susurra.

Kag- Eu poderia repetir essa cena mil vezes so para nao te ver sofrer...

Kik- Ha ha ha ha...ja acabei com a pirralha,entao agora so falta voce Inuyasha. - Ela aponta outra flexa para ele.

Inu- Kagome,responda.Kagome..nao...por favor...- ele encosta seu rosto no dela e a beija lentamente.

Kik- Sera seu fim!

Inu- Kagome...eu nao me importo,pode me matar,sem a Kagome eu nao conseguirei viver. Ao ouvir essas palavras uma misteriosa luz branca contornou o corpo de Kagome,ela começou a flutuar.Mas o impressionante é que Kikyou flutua:

Kik- O que?Minhas almas...estao saindo.AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!NNNNNAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kagome começa a abrir os olhos lentamente,ela desce,e olha para Inuyasha que a abraça loucamente.

Inu- Kagome,eu tive tanto medo de te perder...

Kag- Mas a força do amor venceu o mal mais uma vez.

Inu- Sim,ele sempre vence.- Inuyasha segura as duas maos de Kagome,depois a beija intensamente.Kikyou assistia a cena(bem feito):

Kik- Maldiçao!- e ela se desintegra toltalmente no ar,deixando apenas seu arco e flexa de sacerdotiza.Kagome pega o arco e caminha com Inuyasha abraçadinhos à caminho da aldeia. Eles vao pondo suas emoçoes e sentimentos para fora,confessando o que cada um sentia.

Depois de um tempo chegaram na aldeia,onde todos faziam perguntas,querendo saber o que havia acontecido.Mas Kagome contou tudo.Sango e Miroku ja estavam de casamento marcado.À noite todos foram dormir,menos KAgome e Inuyasha:

Inu- Kagome...eu queria te pedir uma coisa...- ele a beijou intensamente,ela pos suas maos em volta do pescoço dele e se entregou completamente aos beijos...ficaram assim por um tempao(haja folego).

Inu- Kagome...

Kag- Sim meu amor...?

Inu- Quer casar comigo?

Kag-Ahn! 


End file.
